Lunar: Nash's Adventure
by DeafLizgon
Summary: After Nash got hit by Ghaleon's dark spell, he was end up no longer being the same as anyone knows him. He met the new friends and the new evils. Find out!


Me: (appeared) Hey readers and authors! I'm pretty new to Lunar: Silver Star Story. Since I noticed there isn't much of stories in the fan fiction so I thought I'd like to try it. I haven't played that game for long time since I went to college. Since my brother stopped playing it. I don't want Lunar: SSS to dying and being forgotten. No matter, I will keep going until Lunar: SSS arose again.

Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Lunar: SSS and Characters. But she owned Tuono, Kisara, Draak, Antonio, Aseso and Katza. And she also owned her ideas as well.

* * *

**Prologue**

A soft wind's gust allowed fallen petals to blow past the group of the five warriors and one small creature sitting together, watching the ember of the fire pit flickering forward and backward in front of them. The young brunette in black armor sitting along with two females, two males and a young black flying feline.

The amethyst eyes darted from the ember of the fire pit to the young black flying feline who was arguing to the older male with long pale white ponytail hair to his waist. As he chuckled softly as he cleaned on his Demon Sword's blade with his white cloth.

"Aseso?"

Aseso looked up to see the dark purple haired female with soft ruby red eyes stood looking worriedly at him. He beamed her with an assuming smile to let her know he was perfectly fine. "I'm fine, Kisara." He said grinned.

Kisara smiled and then she nodded, returning back to where the black flying feline was about to clawed out the white haired male's eyes and she tried to calmed them down.

Aseso smiled at his companions. There is nothing he can give up for his desired wish. But… He frowned, looking upward to see the big blue star. He always dreamed of going there, probably to see what would it really be look like from in his view.

"Aseso! Tell your flea-bitten feline to lay off my food!" The crimson haired male yelled angrily, keeping his plate away from the flying black feline.

"Hey! I am no cat or feline! I'm dragon for your information, bird-brain!" The flying black feline growled, glaring at him.

"What'd you saying!" The crimson haired male growled as he leaped on ground, glaring at the young baby dragon.

"Draak… Antonio… Please calm down." Kisara laughed nervously, stepping in between the angry warrior and angry small dragon.

Aseso sighed, rubbing his forehead to keep his temper in under control. _Please remind me why I'm letting them join with me for adventure? _The amethyst-eyed warrior wondered silently, looking right at the Blue Star. _Tomorrow, we'll go to Vane. Tomorrow…_

He smiled at the thought of seeing his cousin at Vane. He haven't seen him since the day he and his cousin split up in different paths…

---

They fought. By Althena, how they fought. Literally. But eventually, it was over. They... had won. Tired and broken, but still alive, the group pushed their way forwards, stopping to recoup, to heal, to prepare themselves for what they knew must be coming next; a confrontation with Althena. And who would doubt it? The light that had come from this place was... hers!

But they had beaten _him_! Saved the world! Now they had to save that most dear.

Nash walked into the room as the Dragon Angels appeared and were about to awaken the Goddess, freeing her from Ghaleon's dark spell. As he walked up next to Mia, he turned again quickly when he heard the door behind him slam shut. Suddenly, two giant balls of energy ripped foward and tore into the Dragon Angels, turning them into the nothingness from which they came.

"The Dragon Angels! With just one shot!..." The thunder mage exclaimed in surprise.

They all turned and looked towards what had caused the Dragon Angels demise. Ghaleon stood before them, dressed in full battle armor, laughing.

"You really think that it would be so easy to defeat me? I'm saddened that you would hold my power in such small regard. That was merely a shadow, a clone of me. No where near the true power I hold!" He laughed as the cold tone chilling to Nash's bone, causing him shiver in awe and horror.

Kyle didn't think much of a true power that involved bleeding strange dark liquid from the eyes. He got to change his mind as Ghaleon writhed slightly in front of them, and the color of the substance, of dark, filled him, and took him. His alliance with evil magic finally pushed him past humanity, and pure hate and revenge rocked his gaze. Head ablaze, bearing an ungodly appearance, the party stirred, and Alex even took a step back. This would not be pretty.

Nash saw Ghaleon began to mutter words to a spell Nash had never heard before and noticing that the dark mage had aimed for Alex, the completed Dragonmaster.

"Look out!" Nash yelled, rushing toward the young dragonmaster warrior and pushed the boy out in time he was in the path of attack. He was trapped in the black and dark purple ball, feeling the strange changing in his body. Like he was slowly changing back into something.

Suddenly, he felt his magic power being drained and so his life. His eyes began drooped as he heard the panicking cry from the girls. _…Mai…! _He snapped his eyes opened in realization. _No, I will not let him win! _

He claimed his fingers together as his eyes closed while he chanted the spell that he had learned from the library in Vane. Before he went unconscious, he heard the pain cries out from Ghaleon and heard the battling cry from Alex.

At last thing he remembered he saw the face of Mia before he blacked out.

---

Aseso walked, carrying his Demon Sword over his right shoulder and heard the loud crack of lightning in few yards from him.

"What the hell was that?" Antonio exclaimed as the brown clouds exploded upward in the Lost Wood. "It sound like something fall from the sky."

"I don't know. Let's find out." Draak replied, flying toward the direction of the noise as the group followed after him.

Aseso walked along with his companions until he saw the familiar creature. It was a yellow flying cat like Draak. But it seems like it was knocked out cold and injured.

"Hey! He looks like me! But only yellow and with weird-looking stripes." Draak said hovering over the unconscious small yellow dragon.

"We should take care of him, won't we Aseso?" Kisara said, looking pleaded at Aseso.

Aseso looked at her and at the unconscious small yellow dragon and finally he sighed. "Very well. Once he wakes up, he'll tell us what's going on." He said as the others cringed at the mention of how are Lunar in state with lifeless-looking planet.

He picked up the young small yellow dragon and he thought he saw the dragon's eyes opened and saw the familiar brown-red eyes before it shut its eyes.

_Huh! Must be illusion. _He thought shaking his head, walking back to his camp spot and followed by his companions.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

Me: (smile) Well? Just my first Lunar fan fiction, so just go easy on me. No flame, please. Thanks! Support Lunar: SSSC! YAY! 


End file.
